Nice Rack
by phayte1978
Summary: Midoriya knew this was the end... he would die from Bakugou's chest. ((crack fic))


"Dammit, Deku!" Kacchan yelled, dropping his hand weights and stomping over where he was, "Can't you even lift right?"

"I am lifting right!" Midoriya cried out.

"Only if you want to fuck your back up!" Kacchan said, glaring at him.

Midoriya had to admit, maybe he was slumping a bit, but nothing too much. He was on a weight machine and all he had to do was pull the bar down and slowly let it rise back up.

Ok— maybe he was distracted by the way Kacchan's tank top was all barely draped over his chest, clear cleavage showing at the top, his pecs peaking out the sides. At one point when he was doing bicep curls, his right nipple was peeking out at him, teasing him from a few feet away.

"Are you even fucking listening?" Kacchan growled out, stepping closer.

At this angle with him sitting and Kacchan standing right there, Midoriya gulped and looked up. He told him he would _not_ stare at Kacchan's chest, even though it was eye level to him perfectly right at that moment.

Dear Lord, there was little droplets of sweat on Kacchan's chest. The closer he got, the more Midoriya could see it. It was hard to tear his eyes away and look up. The moment he locked eyes with Kacchan, all the fires of hell looked down at him.

"You are going to fuck up your back! Sit up straight!" he barked out.

Shifting, it gave Midoriya a chance to glance as a droplet of sweat ran from Kacchan's neck down the center of his cleavage, into his tank. Oh what a lucky fucking sweat drop.

"Fuck! C'mon you dingus! Your shoulders are all slumped!" Kacchan said, pushing at his shoulder, making him straighten them up. "Now look straight ahead."

 _Absofuckinglutely!_

How did Kacchan get even closer? He swore he could smell the faint scent of Kacchan's laundry detergent mixed in with something else… something that was only ' _Kacchan_ '.

"Don't move. I'll pull the bar down to you."

Another gulp and Midoriya knew his tongue was heavy in his mouth and he desperately needed water— about as bad as he needed to lick the sweat off Kacchan's chest. The way his arms moved to pull the bar down to him, he couldn't even argue— he had already done three sets. No, Kacchan was helping and he would do another three sets if he needed too.

"Place your hands inside of mine," Kacchan said as Midoriya reached up, trying not to whimper over the fact he had to take his eyes off Kacchan's chest. It was so close to him, just a few centimeters and his nose would have been right in the center of those perfect pectorals.

"Do eight reps."

Moving his eyes back down, he saw Kacchan didn't back away. His arms were aching, but he knew he could do eight more.

 _One— for the sweat droplet that hid under Kacchan's shirt._

 _Two— for the amount of nipples he wants to see currently hiding from view._

 _Three— for the time he wants to lick each nipple._

 _Four— for the extra licks those nipples needed._

 _Five— for the amount of orgasms he would have jerking off over this later tonight._

 _Six— !_

"—Your form is sloppy! How many sets have you done?"

"Um… three."

Thank the heavens that Kacchan stopped him. His arms were shaking as he let go of the bar, hearing the weight slam behind him.

"Dammit, Deku! Don't let them go like that!"

"S-s-sorry."

"Let's go work legs then."

Holy mother of… was Kacchan working out with him now? Jumping up, Midoriya tried not to stumble over his feet as they worked their way over to the squat rack. Kacchan was easily lifting plates and adding to the bar. Midoriya knew he could not do that much weight and was relieved when Kacchan went under the bar.

"You have some muscle on you, but you are still small, Deku. You need to up your calories and protein," Kacchan said before easily going into a squat set.

Gulping again, Midoriya started sucking hard on his water bottle. He was _not_ thinking about the way Kacchan was grunting as he lifted up and down. He was _not_ thinking about that nipple that was peeking at him again from his tank getting twisted. He was _not_ thinking how badly he wanted to squat over Kacchan.

He was _not_ thinking how this was all affecting him till he felt his cock start to slowly swell.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"I need more water!" he cried out before running to the water fountain.

What the hell was he doing? They were working out and here he was popping random boners out of nowhere.

"C'mon, Deku! You're turn!" he heard Kacchan yelling out to him.

There was no way in all the depths of hell he could do that. What kind of lame excuse could he use for not doing squats? Filling his water bottle and then starting to suck on it, he turned around and saw Kacchan stand right there.

When did he get so close?

Why was he sweating even more?

Every droplet of sweat seem to be gathered with their friends across the tops of Kacchan's chest. Why did the universe hate him so much? What horrible thing has he done in a past life to be succumbed to such sweet sweaty torture?

"I… I think I am going... to call it a day," Midoriya stuttered out, sucking on his water bottle more. He had never been thirstier in his life… for water.

"Seriously, Deku? How do you expect to bulk up?" Kacchan asked, taking the hem of his tank, lifting it up to wipe the sweat off his brow.

If Midoriya had never believed in a God, he sure as hell did now. Not only did Kacchan have the most perfect set of pectorals he had ever seen in his life, but he could have sworn those abs, on glorious display should have been illegal. Every single muscle highlighted as if they were airbrushed on his body. The more Kacchan cleaned his face off, the higher is shirt rose— showing the hallelujah of under boob.

How much water could his body handle? Drinking more, he could almost feel it sloshing around in his stomach, but he was afraid to stop drinking or he would mutter something completely idiotic otherwise.

Kacchan finally let go of his shirt and Midoriya finally let out the air he was holding in his lungs. Kacchan squinted at him, cocking his head to eh side.

"Something the matter with you, nerd?" Kacchan asked.

Shaking his head, Midoriya tried to keep his composure.

"You are acting all weird," Kacchan said, "well… Weirder than usual."

Squeezing his water bottle, Midoriya yelped when water shot from the top of it. He needed to get out of there, and quickly.

"I am just going to… leave," Midoriya said, trying to duck away.

A hand on the back of his shirt, and Midoriya yelped yet again. Cursing internally, Midoriya spun as Kacchan stared at him. Why was he just looking at him like this? Kacchan never looked at him unless he was ready to tear his head off.

"You keep slacking like this, you will always stay scrawny!" Kacchan grumbled out.

"I am not scrawny!" Midoriya squeaked out.

Kacchan grabbed his wrist and tugged him over where the mirrors lined the back wall. Sure, standing next to Kacchan, he seemed smaller, but not by all that much really. Maybe a little bit shorter… definitely not the same definitions to his body.

"How will you get as good as me if you don't push yourself?" Kacchan asked him.

Oh shit. His nipple was peeking out at him again. This light brown magnificent nipple, laying flat on the center of his chest muscle. It was not even peaked, but it was still the most perfect thing he had ever seen. Midoriya gulped, debating drinking more water, wondering why he was being tortured so brutally. What had he done to deserve this?

"I mean you can clearly see which of us works harder in here," Kachan said, taking Midoriya's wrist and putting his hand— _right on his fucking chest._

Midoriya wish he knew what time it was, so he could pinpoint his exact time of death. _Death by boob. Not a bad way to go._

Lord have mercy— there was no give to the muscle under his hand, it was tight and firm… and still moist from sweat.

Kacchan reached out with his hand, grabbing at his chest.

There they stood, at the back of the gym, each holding each other's tit.

"What… what are we doing?" Midoriya asked—hating and cursing himself for the way his voice cracked.

"Feel the difference?" Kacchan asked.

Ok, fine. Midoriya figured the devil was tempting him with an apple, he was sure as hell going to bite it. The Garden of Eden be damned.

Taking a large bite from the apple, he squeezed his hand, feeling just how amazing that boob was. _This is exactly how he was going to die. His mother would be sad, she would mourn, but it would be worth it._

Dear God in heaven— thank you!

Hello Satan, we have full on boner!

"You are so fucking flat, your chest is about to cave in," Kacchan said, removing his hand from Midoriya's chest.

There were no words. Nothing he could even think of saying. He knew his face was red, he knew he was a puddle in the floor— _he knew he had to get out of there_. Only thanking the fates he had worn an oversized tshirt, as he was sure an army could tent in his pants.

"Um… well…" Midoriya squeaked out again. Damn his voice for cracking at all the wrong times. "How about you set me up a routine and I'll start… um… tomorrow?"

Kacchan squinted at him, again. Midoriya was praying to every deity he could think of _not_ to have Kacchan _look down._

"Fine! Go shower," Kacchan said with a wave of his hand.

Why was he even listening to Kacchan? Was he really that dazzled over a boob?

 _Of course he was._

Who the fuck was he trying to kid here?

Willing his feet to move and his body to act as if it _did not_ have a raging hard on, Midoriya found his sanctity in the locker room. Grabbing his shower bag and towel, he darted into the shower.

 _Do not jerk off in the shower. Do not jerk off in the shower. For the love of God do not jerk off in the shower!_

His hand found his cock the minute the water touched his body.

 _He was jerking off in the shower!_

"Deku!"

Why oh why? Couldn't he just have a damn minute to relieve himself of his sin and continue his life?

"Your puny ass body needs a protein shake! So don't take all fucking night!" Kacchan growled as the shower next to him started.

He was naked, and so was Kacchan. But he very well could not continue to jerk off with Kacchan in the stall _right next to him_.

Banging his head on the wall, he groaned and only wanted to die. Somehow he hit his shampoo bottle during his head banging, it falling and clattering to the floor.

The curtain flew open and Midoriya screamed. Why was his shower curtain being opened? Why was he still holding his cock?

Why was Kacchan was standing right there?!

He was just standing there with his _so hard could cut diamonds cock_ in his hand.

"What the fuck, Deku?!" Kacchan screamed then just as quickly closed the curtain, "I fucking thought you fell! What was that crash?"

What does one even say at a time like this? _Hey! I was jerking off to the thought of your man tits… and decided to bang my head on the wall, causing the shampoo bottle to fall…_

He couldn't answer.

There was no right answer.

There was no way he could finish jerking off now.

Turning the water ice cold, he allowed the iceberg of water to rain down on him, dwindling his cock that he swore he would never touch again. How long can one stand under a down pouring of ice water before they get hypothermia? These were now the questions running through Midoriya's mind.

The water turned off in the stall next to him. He was shivering, but there was no way he could leave this stall— ever. He would just live here now. Going through his mind, Midoriya thought of how he could forward his mail to the gym locker room, maybe even do internet classes.

"Fucking hell, Deku! Let go of your dick for a minute and let's get out of here!" Kacchan yelled out.

Oh my God… Kacchan was waiting on him.

There was no God. He believed in one for a moment there— but now. No, now he knew, this was all a sick game.

Not even thinking, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel, drying off best he could with his hands shaking and his body shivering. It was a bitch trying to tuck the corner of his towel in as he went out to his locker to gather his clothes.

Sure enough, Kacchan was sitting on the bench, looking at his phone. Why was he just waiting on him? He never waited on him.

And why was his shirt so skin fucking tight? Outlining his chest muscles...

He wanted to bang his head on the lockers, but figured it was best to just quickly get dressed and pretend he lost all ability to speak.

He could do this.

"Enjoy yourself, perv?" Kacchan chuckled out.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._

"I… um… am ready," he barely whispered.

"About fucking time! I'm starving! Let's get some protein shakes!" Kacchan said, jumping up and grabbing his bag.

A deep sigh and Midoriya gave himself the biggest pep talk he could internally. He could do this and not fuck up anymore tonight.

He only managed to trip and almost stumble into Kacchan as they walked down the sidewalk. At least he didn't fully fall. Kacchan even ordered their shakes and spoke the entire time how Midoriya needed to change up his routine and he would make up something for him.

It was a small blessing that Kacchan was full of himself tonight, Midoriya found he did not need to speak much. Just nod and agree. The rest of the night went smoothly and when they finally parted ways, Midoriya took in the deepest breath he could. Leaning against the building— he had no fucking idea how he was going to survive this.


End file.
